


The Smell Of Your Shampoo

by Growing_ivy_inmymind



Series: Five Senses, All For You [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gyms, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Suga is flexible, This is pure fluff, daichi comes in at three in the morning for some reason, daichi is not, graveyard shifts, mostly at least, suga works nights, teeth rotting fluff, there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growing_ivy_inmymind/pseuds/Growing_ivy_inmymind
Summary: Suga works the graveyard shift in the apartment buildings' gym. Daichi is the only one that ever comes in during Suga's shift.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Five Senses, All For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	The Smell Of Your Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> Enjoy the teeth rotting fluff that this is.

He'd been coming to the gym for almost a year now and he knew his name and the fact he only did muscle training, but that was about it. Suga had started crushing on him about after his fifth visit, when he chose to upgrade to the premium membership.

Suga sat at the desk and was watching the seconds ticked by. Because that's what one does when they're bored out of their mind and it's almost three am. ~~Also Daichi was going to walk through the doors in exactly six minutes and twenty three seconds. Twenty two. Twenty one.~~

"Gah! I need something to do!" Suga grumbled out loud to the empty building. "What's something I haven't done in the last fifteen minutes?" Remaining seated on the spiny chair, Suga spun one, two, three times then hopped up and went to grab a yoga mat.

Staying in the side room, but maintaining a clear line of sight to the door, Suga unrolled the mat and started some simple stretches.

Suga tried to focus on the position of his body and the count in and out of his breathing; anything and everything to keep his mind off the clock and the fact he still had three minutes and eleven, ten, nine seconds until Daichi came in.

"Shit. You need to try harder Suga." He moved on to more complex yoga positions do distract himself.

And it worked. As Suga was moving from one pose to the next, he nearly fell over at the sound of someone's throat clearing.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Daichi chuckled. He was leaning against the wide door frame, ~~beautifully muscled~~ arms crossed, and _hOlY sHiT oH mY gOd he has ABS!_ He was shirtless. _Why is he shirtless?_

Que more stumbling from Suga and add strange pterodactyl noises to the mix as he tried to stand. "It's fine." Suga said, about three octaves higher than normal. He cleared his throat and tried again. "It's fine. I was just trying to keep myself distracted."

Daichi turned and followed Suga back to the front desk. "Seems like it worked."

Suga let out an embarrassed giggle. "Yeah. You and I are the only ones crazy enough to be at the gym at this hour. But when it's just me," Suga took his membership card and checked him in. "I can either clean everything into oblivion, see if I can count on the off beat of the second hand," he handed back the card and nodded over to the clock. "Or I can make use of the fact that I work in a gym."

Yeah, Suga was gonna die, and the cause of death would be _Daichi's Smile_. "Yeah, it does seem like you're climbing the walls when I come in."

"Well, fell free to plug in and use the speakers. I'm in that mood where you don't want to listen to the music you know but don't want to actually go looking for new music, you know?" Suga wanted to slap himself. He was rambling and seemed like he was trying too hard to keep Daichi with him at the desk.

"God, I hate that mood!" Daichi groaned in agreement. "Hey, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure!" Again, Suga wanted to slap himself, he answered way too quickly and enthusiastically to be normal.

Daichi made a face that Suga couldn't read, but it was gone almost as quickly as it came. "Be my spotter? I almost crushed myself yesterday."

 _Take a breath, Suga. In, two, three. Out, two, three_. "I'll have to see if I have the time to spare. But I might be able to work you in."

That made Daichi laugh and Suga's heart did flips at the sound.

Suga followed Daichi to the weight room, counting his steps. _Thirty six, thirty seven, thirty eight. . ._ His feet stalled at the open doorway.

"Something wrong?" Suga looked up and wondered if he'd imagined the question because Daichi's ~~incredibly well muscled~~ back was facing him. At the lack of an answer, he turned, a look of concern on his face. "Suga? Are you okay?"

"Hm?" It took a second for Suga to get his eyes to focus on the dark brown of Daichi's. "Oh, yeah. It's just weird coming in here to actually use this stuff. Even though I won't be the one using them. Do you know how a place looks different between when you're there for work verses in your free time? That's it." _Just take a breath, Suga. In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four._

"Well, if you don't want to be in here, you don't have to be. You can go back to your stretching." That unreadable expression was back, this time mixed with concern."

Suga unintentionally held his breath as he stepped into the room. "No, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm good."

Daichi didn't look convinced as he turned around to adjust the weight of the bench. When he was ready, Daichi laid back on the bench and got his grip on the bar. "Nothing in here is gonna hurt you, you know. If anything, I'll be the only on getting hurt. C'mon, to spot me, you gotta stand behind me."

When Suga was in place, Daichi pushed the bar up and slowly lowered it to his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay, Suga?" Daichi asked once he found his rhythm. "You look kinda pale."

"Yeah, I'm good. Just not a fan of this room for some reason. But I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"Okay. I'll be done in a minute, so you can leave if you want to." Suga could hear the delicate word choice.

At first Suga tried to focus on something else, something far away, anything so he wouldn't be ogling Daichi from so close up and without any cover. But as soon as Daichi started his second rep, Suga gave up and ~~admired~~ watched the way Daichi's muscles worked lifting and lowering the bar above his chest.

The rhythm Daichi found was a good one, easy for Suga to count. Eight count up, ten count down, two count holding. Eight up, hold for two, ten down, hold for two. Being able to focus on Daichi's rhythm helped Suga not spend too much time just watching as he would every so slightly clench his abs. ~~Or the way that every once in a while Daichi would look past the metal bar to see where Suga was looking, forcing him to quickly look somewhere else so he wouldn't be caught staring.~~

"Done." Daichi huffed when Suga helped him put the bar back in it's place. "You're good to do whatever now, if you want to."

"Okay. Thanks. Good job. Thanks." Suga almost ran from the weight room. _Why am I being so squirmy about the weight room? I've never had a problem with it before. Cleaning it or helping spot other people, it's never bothered me before._

Suga was standing in front of his yoga mat again. _Take a breath, Suga, just take a breath. Just breathe. In, two, three, four, five. Out, two, three, four, five._ He repeated that one, two, three more times before he could feel his fingers again.

"I'll just do the easy stuff. Easy stuff is easy. Easy way to distract me." Suga muttered to himself. He didn't actually realize that he was saying it out loud. "Easy stuff to focus on. Easy way to make me focus."

Suga sat on the mat and crossed his legs and stretched his arms as far forward as he could go. He held that pose for one hundred twenty five count before moving into downward dog. That he held for one hundred sixty four count, then he got into child's pose.

He had just counted to two hundred thirty three when he heard a second mat being unrolled next to him.

"Do you mind showing me a few poses?" Daichi asked. When Suga looked over he saw a weak, apologetic half smile on Daichi's lips. He was now wearing a shirt now.

Suga took a deep breath in through his nose and could smell Daichi's deodorant. It was classic old spice, working out must have made it stronger. "Sure. Just so I don't try and bend you farther than you can go, how flexible are you?"

"Uh, I can't even touch my toes." Daichi laughed.

Suga laughed too. He felt lighter. He could feel the knot in his chest loosen. Suga didn't even know why he was feeling like that so it felt even stranger. "Okay, sit facing me and cross your legs."

Daichi mirrored Suga's pose, but with much more difficulty.

"Oh, wow. I do not stretch." Daichi groaned as he finally settled in the pose.

"That's why we're starting with something simple and easy. It's actually meant for beginners, in case they're. . ."

"As inflexible as me?"

"I was gonna say it nicer, but yeah." They both laughed. "Okay, now just roll your shoulders. As far forward, up, back, down as they'll go."

They rolled their shoulders long enough for Suga to count to twelve. "Good, now we're going to roll our head around. Looking at the ceiling, touching our ear to shoulder, chin to chest, ear to shoulder, back to the ceiling. Taking deep breaths."

Suga and Daichi were facing each other, and Suga watched as Daichi followed the instructions almost too well.

"Now, take your hands and lace your fingers. Push them out in front on you and then up, reaching as hard as you can for the ceiling." When Daichi's arms were above his head, Suga got another strong whiff of his deodorant, just barely covering the smell of Daichi's time in the weight room. It made Suga a little light headed.

He counted to ten and gave the next instruction. "Take your right hand and put it on the outside of your left knee. Genlty pull, twisting your spine."

The two of them continued doing the basic yoga poses until Daichi's phone went off. Suga expected him to immediately drop out of downward dog to stop the alarm and head out, but he didn't. Instead, Daichi fished his phone out of his pocket, stopped the alarm and set it to the side. He finished the pose and copied Suga's child pose, stretching his back.

After Suga counted to twenty five Daichi did one more inhale and exhale before sitting up. Suga followed suit.

"Thanks." Suga said.

"Hey, isn't that my line? I'm supposed to be thanking you for being patient with my stiff, out of line poses." Daichi mused as they both rolled up their mats.

"It was nice having company. I usually do this after you leave, when I'm all alone." Suga gently grabbed Daichi's mat from him, trying not to flinch at the brush of their fingers.

"Well, thanks anyway. I really do need to stretch more. I think I'll be coming in here more often when I come in. That is, if you're okay with teaching me?" An uncertain look made it's way onto Daichi's face as he grabbed his phone from the floor.

"I'd like that. Very much. As long as you don't get sick of me, we can do this as much as you want."

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you." That same unreadable look as before passed over his face. It was so unbelievably _tender_.

Suga looked down to his bare feet as a dark blush colored his face. _Just take a deep breath. In, two, three. Out, two, three._

The two made their way up to the front desk.

They stood there for a forty eight count before Daichi took a deep breath. "Hey, would you like to get dinner with me tomorrow night? It'd have to be kinda early because my work day starts after I come in here. Or we could do breakfast when I get off, though that might be in the middle of your "night" cause I'm assuming you sleep during the day if you're always working these night shifts." It was Daichi's turn to ramble on. It made Suga feel a little better about earlier.

"An early dinner sounds great."

"Great. I'll pick you up out side at three?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Cool." Daichi breathed a sigh of relief. He took one more deep breath before leaning forward and placing a light ~~and perfectly slow~~ kiss on Suga's cheek.

Suga could smell Daichi's shampoo at that proximity. It was sweet, a little gilry and floral, but it some how fit him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Daichi said when he stepped away. He walked out and headed to the elevators just across the hall. It might have been Suga's imagination, but it seemed like Daichi was bouncing a little with each step.

Now all Suga had to do was finish his shift without spontaneously combusting.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than the last two, but there's also no angst, so you can't get everything. But I really like writing this one. I tried really really really REALLY hard to make Daichi the one to suffer because in ALL the DaiSuga fics it's always Suga. I just wanted to make it fair, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't figure out how to make Daichi the victim.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Buy me tea!


End file.
